


【希寡】惩罚

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 把以前的车陆续就停到这边啦，如果是以前发过的会提醒大家的
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	【希寡】惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 把以前的车陆续就停到这边啦，如果是以前发过的会提醒大家的

“我没有虐待俘虏的习惯……” 

低沉慵懒的嗓音回荡在废旧的仓库里。

因为已经即将要入冬的原因，仓库里的温度低得吓人，然而站在仓库中央的女人竟然上身只穿着一件黑色的工字背心，裸露出的肌肤上还带着一层薄汗，金红相间的长发被汗水打湿黏在皮肤上。

坐在她对面的男人满脸淤青，一只眼向外凸起，喉咙中发出黏稠的哨音，看上去好像就剩一口气了似的。血液顺着他已经合不上的下巴垂在胸前摇晃着。

“well，我承认今天下手有点重。”她面无表情地看着他，仿佛凝了层霜的绿色眸子透着一丝凉意“如果想死的痛快点就把你知道的都说出来吧。”

她抬起腿来，厚重的靴子踏在对方两腿中间的凳子上，俯下身，搭在膝盖上的手向上抬了一下，冰冷的枪口对准了他。

那男人缓缓抬起头来看着面前的女人

——她并不高大

纤细的脖颈仿佛自己轻轻用力就能掰断一般，精致的脸上还带着飞溅上去的血污。

她不耐烦似的轻轻拨弄了一下她的长发，像是并不在意那些血污掺进她的发间，不过她确实像是在赶时间，长时间的沉默好像激怒了她，于是她盯着那个男人缓缓眯起了眼睛。

巨大的恐惧感笼罩着他，这个女人就像一条蛇一般盯着自己的猎物，因为眯起来而显得细长的眸子像是利刃一般，几乎要把他的心剜出来。

他颤抖地说出了情报，只见那女人深深呼吸了一下，缓缓起身“谢谢合作。”

她转身捡起一旁的黑色夹克，向前走了两步，又停了下来

“哦对了，”

她仿佛突然想起什么似的，回过头来，下个瞬间，一只冰冷的手掐上他的咽喉

“辛苦你了。”

解决掉目标后，Natasha随手擦掉了脸上的血迹，可能是刚刚的发泄让她心情好了不少，只见她回头甩了甩手，正要走出仓库，却听到身后发出了奇怪的声音。

她回过头去，便看到那男人的尸体突然冒出了白烟，还在不停地痉挛着。

“sh……”

*

距离大战已经过去了三个月了，烁灭事件后归来的Hill副局长严令禁止了特工参与任何任务，毕竟她从沃米尔回来后身体已经大不如从前，但不甘寂寞的Natasha还是趁着她不注意偷偷溜了出来。

在临时抢下了Clint的任务后，特工便马不停蹄地跑去好好发泄了一下，然而肾上腺素的极速飙升直接导致她把目标揍了个半死，甚至差点忘记了问情报。

当然她把这件事归咎到了Hill的身上，毕竟闲了三个月的她在这种情况下很难收住手，而同样的，她也低估了目标。

还好她赶在爆炸前冲出了仓库，但那爆炸的余波还是波及到了她，后背有些隐隐作痛，背心也变得破破烂烂得挂在身上。

她皱着眉扯掉那些布料，把夹克披到了身上。皮肤灼烧后冒出的水泡贴在冰凉还带着湿气的皮革上，随着她走路的动作而上下磨蹭着，又痛又刺痒的感觉让Natasha不由得更加不爽起来。

半路上还下起了雨，没有带伞的Natasha只能冲天翻了个白眼，这下好了，希望Hill不会这么早回来。

把车停在公寓楼下，家里的的灯并没有亮起来，看来那人还没回家。

手机上传来Clint亲切的问候

“完事以后记得把任务报告发过来～”

被淋了一身雨的特工骂骂咧咧地摔上车门上了楼，去他的任务报告，她现在只想好好洗个澡，在Hill回来之前伪装成没有出去过的样子，想一想都头痛。

Natasha进门后费劲地伸手摸索着墙上的开关，却又突然感觉到什么似的缩回了手，正当她缓缓从腰间掏出了手枪时，黑暗中一道身影猛地冲她扑了过来。

那熟悉的身影让特工微微松了口气，她勾起嘴角，任由那人夺过她的枪，接着便侧身拉住了对方的手臂，顺势蹬上了一旁的鞋架，大腿死死夹在了那人的颈间。

正当她准备用力的时候，那人却带着她向后倒去，手肘顶开了她的大腿，特工失去了平衡，手却死死卡在对方的手腕上。

Natasha的后背一下贴到了墙上，水泡貌似被顶得破掉了，刺痛让她忍不住闷哼出声。对方感觉到她一瞬间的松懈后也是一愣

“你受伤了？”

不等她回答，那人便抓着她的衣领将她狠狠撞到墙上，一只手掐住了她的下巴，熟悉的味道瞬间冲进了口腔。

炙热的舌尖顶进了她的牙关，在她口中翻搅着，牙齿凌虐着她的下唇。

‘完蛋了……’

Natasha认命地闭上眼睛回抱住她，任由对方死死地咬住自己的嘴唇，直到铁锈味在口中蔓延开来。

“玩得开心吗？Agent Romanoff？”

一道响雷打了下来，闪电照亮了昏暗的屋子，Hill那张禁欲的冰山脸出现在她面前。

她缓缓凑到Natasha的耳际，手轻轻拉开了她胸前的拉链。那被黑色胸衣包裹着的浑圆立刻暴露在空气中，Hill挑挑眉，看着特工沉默不语。

Natasha并不打算解释，只是舔了舔嘴角的血渍，收紧了手臂把自己送了上去，那人却拉开了距离，拉过她的肩膀，将她转过身去按在了墙上。

夹克被粗鲁地拽了下来，Natasha仿佛听到了那人瞬间加重的呼吸声，冰凉的指尖滑过她发烫的伤口，让她忍不住扭动了一下身体。

“看来我有必要给你些教训让你好好听话。”

Hill的身体压了下来，手指拉着她的内衣带子，然后狠狠拽开。

“也许你不应该小看我。”

Natasha瞬间发力，挣脱了Hill的桎梏，翻身把她压进了沙发里，正当Natasha要坐到她身上时，腿心挤进来的硬物让她停了下来。

特工微微眯起眼睛，有些疑惑的看着身下的人，Hill歪过头，伸手拉开了沙发旁的台灯。

Natasha上半身赤裸着，双臂撑在她的胯骨两侧，紧绷的肌肉线条一览无余，胸前的饱满随着她的动作摇晃着，腹部的肌理线条一路延伸到了她的皮裤里。

而Hill的枪口却死死顶在了她的双腿之间。

她低下头愣了一下，然后投降般将双手举到脸侧“你舍得吗？Maria…”

Hill单手支起身子，抬头看着她，手上的枪管向上顶了顶“你需要一些惩罚”

Maria很生气。

Natasha隐隐嗅到了危险的气息，对于接下来的事隐隐兴奋的她有些不知死活地低下身子，舌尖轻轻滑过她的下巴

“你要怎么惩罚我？”

“咔嗒”

保险栓被打开的声音在屋里响起，Natasha微微皱眉，虽然她知道Hill不会真的开枪，但她确实因为对方的行为而湿透了。

那坚硬的枪口隔着裤子蹭过Natasha腿心柔嫩的花瓣，让她的呼吸瞬间有些发颤，而那人却乐此不疲地活动着手腕，用那冰冷的金属摩擦着她，而那修长的手指还死死按在板机上。

“你喜欢这样吗？Agent Romanoff？”

Hill听着那渐渐染上水声的摩擦声勾起了嘴角，特工憋红了脸伸出手挂在她的身上

“Fuck You Maria Hill.”

Hill勾起嘴角，手上的动作愈发快了起来，听着特工逐渐加快的呼吸，她伸出手去轻轻滑过对方光洁的后背，找到那出灼伤轻轻按了上去。

痛感刺激了Natasha的欲望，她张开嘴喘息着，眼底蓄上了一层水雾，逐渐地，身上的人不再满足于她的速度，开始下意识晃动起了腰肢，不停地用腿心去碰触着那坚硬的枪管。

“不许动……”

Hill用力向上顶了顶

“说了是惩罚。”

“嗯……不要……玩了……”

Natasha轻轻啃咬着她的耳廓，却还是听话地停止了动作“快一点…Maria…我快要…啊……”

听着她讨饶的声音，Hill的眼底暗了暗，枪管从她的腿间伸了出去，轻轻向上顶着。

特工难耐地喘息着，闭上眼睛感受着那若有若无的碰触，不够，还不够……

身下的人突然收紧了手臂，Natasha惊恐地睁开眼，一声枪响从身下传来，对面柜子上的玻璃瞬间被击碎散落了一地，特工的身体瞬间颤抖了起来。

后坐力让那枪管向上跳了一下，碾过了Natasha早已肿胀充血的花核，拉长了她的高潮。

“啊啊啊啊……”

Natasha剧烈地痉挛着，小腹不停地收缩，炙热的花液渗透了裤子，淅淅沥沥地洒了出来。

Hill抬起手看了眼已经被淋得湿透了的枪，冲她勾了勾嘴角，Natasha满脸泪痕地闭着眼睛在她怀中喘息着，手无力地环着她的脖颈。

“乖……”

Hill摸了摸她汗湿的脸，顺手丢掉了那把枪，抱着她站起身来。Natasha双腿盘在她的腰上，任由那人将她带进了卧室。

已经一塌糊涂的裤子被迅速扯掉，还没等Natasha反应过来，Hill便压了上去，两根手指并排顶开了她的甬道，特工闷哼一声，张口便咬在她的锁骨上。

Hill任由她发泄着，手腕轻轻转动，另一只手攀上她早已肿胀的胸口，可能因为刚刚的惩罚，那里兴奋到连乳晕都涨了起来。

埋在特工体内的手指勾弄着，一下一下地滑过那敏感的褶皱，Natasha难耐地松了口，转而捏紧了一旁的枕头。

Hill低下头去亲吻着她颤抖着的乳尖，轻轻吸吮着，Natasha皱着眉弓起了腰肢，迫不及待地把自己送到她的口中。

Hill轻笑着伏下身，将她的一条腿扛在了肩头，那粉嫩的花核顶破皱皮探出了头来，晶莹剔透等待着她的临幸，彻底绽开的花瓣随着她的抽送而颤抖着，不停地吐着花液。

这淫糜的景象让Hill也忍不住有些口干舌燥，于是她低下头，张嘴含住了那漂亮的小核，不住地吮吸着，舌尖快速地扫过，发出泽泽水声。

“唔……不要……不要吸……”

Natasha颤抖着伸手按在她的头上，却无力将她推开，因为那人的手指瞬间加快了速度，体内的敏感也被刺激得肿胀起来。

“啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊”

Natasha感觉汹涌的浪潮几乎要将她淹没，她失去理智般胡乱拉扯着Hill的长发

“Maria…唔……我要……看着你……”

听着她的呼唤，Hill连忙起身，抱着她让她坐进自己的怀里，指尖一口气顶到了她光滑的腔口，特工剧烈地颤抖了一下，下意识随着她的动作晃动着腰肢。

剧烈的快感再次袭来，她低下头来望进那双冰蓝色的眸子，接着便迷失在了里面。

Natasha被情欲浸染的表情总是让Hill百看不厌，她看上去已经有些失神，双眼涣散却依然紧紧地望着自己，除去一切伪装只剩下满满的爱意和依赖。

高潮来得又急又快，Natasha仰起头，破碎的呻吟从她的喉咙中挤了出来，还没等她缓过劲，Hill便抽出了手指，将她翻了过去。

Natasha趴在床上，回过头湿润着一双眼望着她，眼角的泪痕还没有干，腿间的洞口剧烈收缩着，Hill上前轻轻吻了一下她的花瓣，接着便再次探了进去。

那热情的肉壁像是永远不知疲倦一般缠紧了她，Hill剧烈地抽递着，另一只手向前捏住Natasha肿胀的乳尖，用力搓揉着。

那人金红相间的长发被汗水打湿，黏在她光洁的后背上，披散在黑色的床单上，Hill紧紧盯着她蝶翼般的肩胛骨上突兀的青紫伤痕，然后张口咬了上去。

Natasha像是一只雌兽一般哀鸣着，小腹剧烈地抽搐起来，那紧热的甬道也开始痉挛，不停地榨紧Hill的手指，似要把它们推挤出去，却又不停地吮吸着。

特工只觉得脑海中好像有一道彗星划过，接着，她就像一支离弦的箭一样冲向高空，冲破了一切阻碍，不知飞了多高，她渐渐失去了力气，开始重重地跌落下来。

不知过了多久，她缓缓睁开眼，便又看到了那双碧空般的蓝

“知道错了？”

Hill抱着她的手轻轻摩挲着她背后的纱布，Natasha轻轻点了点头，靠进她的颈窝。

良久，特工还是不甘心地问了出来“你怎么知道的？”  
“Barton告诉我的。”

“哦～”

“Nat……”

“这是私人恩怨，你不要掺和……”


End file.
